Reviens vite
by Sakisha
Summary: Tu retourne encore en mission ? Tu es si égoïste de me laisser là, tout seul à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas t'aider ? Surtout fais attention toi. Je serais là à t'attendre, je ne bougerai pas... Spoilers chapitre 42-43.


Mes fics de DGM vont bientôt être postées promis ! Et en quantité ! ^_^''

_Disclaimer :_ Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas….bouh. (voilà, ça c'est fait)

En attendant, voici une petite fic sans prétention du merveilleux manga qu'est Pandora Hearts ! ^^ Tout commentaires est très apprécié **et attention, spoiler des chapitres 42 et 43 ! **Alors si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin (d'aller les lire et revenir ! XD)(mais en ayant lu tous les précédents évidemment !). Voilà. ^^

C'est partit pour un petit BreakxLiam ! Un des plus jolis couples d'après-moi !

Et je remercie beaucoup _Chibikitsu _une amie chère et une auteur très douée, pour sa correction ! Mille merci à nouveau Chibi-sama !

Et maintenant, place à la fic !

* * *

_**Reviens vite…**_

-Quoi ? Une nouvelle mission ? demanda Liam en levant un regard inquiet de ses papiers.

Break hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de le répéter, le brun avait parfaitement compris.

Le jeune homme soupira, tassa les feuilles qui constituaient le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger et se leva pour s'approcher de son ami.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Juste éliminer un contractant illégal ! répondit Break de sa voix chantante. Ne t'en fait donc pas Liam-chéri~ !

Liam tiqua au surnom mais ne dit rien. Il devait rester sérieux jusqu'au bout s'il voulait demander tout ce qu'il voulait à Break sans que celui-ci ne parvienne une fois de plus à s'échapper. À chaque fois, qu'il partait en mission, il écourtait leurs discussions pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard anxieux de son ami.

Ça, le brun le savait. Il savait que Break ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas non plus être couvé. Il était trop fier pour ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire sinon essayer de le dissuader de faire des choses inconsidérées ? Comment était-il censé réagir ?

Il avait refoulé sa pitié au fond de lui, sans pour autant arriver à la supprimer. C'était dans sa nature il ne supportait pas l'idée que le corps de son ami s'affaiblisse de plus en plus sans pouvoir rien faire, il trouvait cela injuste. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle d'être ainsi impuissant. De ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider sinon s'occuper de la paperasse administrative à sa place. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus. Pourtant, il savait que Break lui en était reconnaissant. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être à ses côtés, de l'aider en silence et en secret. Mais il ne voulait pas que Liam le regarde avec pitié. Surtout pas ça.

Il s'approcha encore plus de son ami. Assez près pour que l'œil flou puisse se focaliser sur lui. Assez près pour que leur regards puissent à nouveau être connectés….comme avant.

Le brun serra les poings. C'était si injuste. Si injuste…. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela soit sa vue qu'il perde ? Combien de temps lui restait-il donc avant de devenir complètement aveugle ? À chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, Liam croyait mourir d'inquiétude. Il avait terriblement peur que Break utilise son pouvoir et ne perde définitivement la vue. Comment rentrerait-il ? Comment réagirait-il face au noir total ? Serait-il vraiment aussi détendu qu'en cet instant ? Accepterait-il donc sa cécité aussi facilement ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient pendant des heures dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue ou jusqu'à ce que Break ne rentre de sa mission. À chaque fois, il retenait un soupir de soulagement en constatant que s'il s'approchait très près, il pouvait encore plonger ses yeux dans celui vermillon et capturer son regard.

Il avait peur plus que tout de perdre ce faible éclat de lumière qui subsistait dans l'œil unique de son plus cher ami… terriblement peur.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se fixer. C'était un de leurs petits rituels à chaque fois. Les yeux dorés de Liam empêchaient Break de partir, en une supplique muette. Comme pour dire « Rien ne t'empêche de ne pas y aller, je pourrais m'arranger pour que la mission soit attribuée à un autre, ce serait trop bête que tu perdes la vue pour une mission de bas-étage.», et celui de Break répondait presque sèchement « Je vais y aller. Laisse-moi partir.». Pourtant ce n'était jamais lui qui brisait leurs échanges. Comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment partir au fond. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Liam.

Le brun détourna le regard, brisant le lien, et recula un peu.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas ? demanda calmement son ami avec une voix trop sèche pour être détendue.

Liam ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait qu'il jouerait la sourde oreille. Il ne l'écouterait pas, ne prendrait pas en compte ses avertissements et refuserait une aide plus poussée en la prenant pour de la pitié. Le brun eut un sourire triste et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Break, son souffle s'échouant doucement sur la nuque à la peau claire, le faisant frissonner.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises surtout. Je veux te _voir_ à nouveau.

Break ne répondit rien. Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu. Liam lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait l'impression de mieux voir les gens à travers leurs regards, car ainsi on pouvait mieux les comprendre et interpréter leurs actions…. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait réellement le comprendre _lui_. Pourtant Liam avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, savait lorsque ses sourires étaient faux, devinait ses mensonges, sans pour autant toujours lui demander la vérité. Il le connaissait par cœur et avait appris à déchiffrer la moindre de ses actions…. et tout ça sans jamais en profiter. Cela laissait Break, qui était un manipulateur dans l'âme, sans voix. Liam était sans doute la personne la plus généreuse qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Il savait que face à lui aucun mensonge n'était crédible… et il lui était très reconnaissant de l'aider ainsi. Et il essayait par ce petit message de lui demander de ne pas perdre son second œil, et de faire attention à lui…. Il était sans doute la seule personne qui se souciait de lui à ce point-là… à part Sharon bien sûr, mais elle c'était différent.

Il sursauta, sortant brusquement de sa réflexion en sentant soudainement les lèvres de Liam se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien, apprécia seulement le contact des lèvres fraîches sur sa peau. La bouche fine se déplaça légèrement, effleurant doucement l'arête du nez, embrassant sa pommette, puis remonta vers son œil qu'il ferma en devinant ce qu'il allait faire.

Liam embrassa longuement la paupière close, comme pour la marquer d'un sceau protecteur. Il voulait faire passer en Break toute son envie de le protéger, qu'elle devienne une force qui le préviendrait de tout malheur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ou le voir souffrir encore plus. Il tenait trop à lui. Il l'aimait trop pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait plus longtemps. Il avait pris sa résolution. Il devait le protéger autant en tant qu'ami que comme amant.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il aperçut un sourire narquois naître sur les lèvres de Break, mais ne leur laissa pas le temps de laisser échapper la moindre remarque, et les scella des siennes.

C'était un baiser très doux. Empli de l'amour qu'il portait à ce chapelier : cet amour qu'il avait développé, il ne savait trop comment, depuis longtemps déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Break avec un sourire malicieux après qu'ils se soient séparés.

- Rien du tout voyons, sourit Liam à son tour.

Un petit silence régna dans la pièce, puis Break se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Je devrais être de retour d'ici trois jours. D'ici là, ne fais pas de bêtises ! chantonna-t-il.

Liam marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un abruti inconscient et ingrat en remontant ses lunettes, ignorant le fou rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et lui offrit un regard de remerciement avant de disparaître derrière.

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup pour essayer de chasser son angoisse. Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait lui revenir dans trois jours, sain et sauf et rien n'aurait changé. Il continuerait à le taquiner, à manger ses sucreries, à plaisanter, à plonger son œil carmin dans les siens et à s'abandonner à leurs étreintes lorsque le soir tomberait. Comme maintenant.

Tout allait bien se passer…

Il devait lui faire confiance…

Il lui avait juré de ne pas se faire de souci...

Il avait confiance…

- Reviens vite, Xerxes…

* * *

Mettez des reviews ! Tout avis est super apprécié ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas !

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Break : /hésite/ Je…

Saki : Tu… ?

Liam : /essuie ses lunettes nerveusement/ Il…

Saki : nous vous, ils ! Youhou ! Bravo les garçons ! Et vous avez vu ? Vous êtes des stars maintenant ! J'introduis votre couple ! Vous devriez me remercier. u_u

Break : Liam ? Où est la touche delete ? Qu'on enlève "ça"...

Liam : Je cherche…

Saki : NOOOON ! QoQ


End file.
